memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chair
Chair type If two people are sitting on it and there's even more space for a third person, it is not called a chair, right? --Jörg 06:46, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :I was looking everywhere for a picture of the holodeck chair before it was beamed away. That would be a much better picture to use of an "elegant 19th century chair". All I could find was the same one of the chair getting de-mated in between the three transporter sticks. -FleetCaptain 07:08, 25 May 2007 (UTC) I uploaded a new pic of the solitary chair. The problem was that on the original photo you uploaded not a chair but a sofa was seen... --Jörg 14:00, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Quotes I'm sorry, but the quotes section, as well as this subtle "edit war" of a recently removed quote, are absolutely frivolous. Just because a certain word was spoken by a character that also happens to be the title of an article on MA doesn't make it "memorable" much less relevant to the content of the article. --Alan 21:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree. We have enough issues with quotes on the episode and character pages(example, Jean-Luc Picard). Let's not make more of them.--31dot 22:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was not even aware that was an "on purpose" thing. Is there a reason why there should not be an opening quote? If its a good reason, then okay by me. In any event, there was no edit war that I saw. I just thought it was cut by accident due to the picture resizing so I put it back. -FC 19:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::"there was no edit war that I saw" - it was subtle. :: I'd like to revisit the matter of having Picard's "Get out of my chair!" quote as the opening quote for the page. It's short, direct, and actually very funny (if you watch the episode you'll see what I mean). It was cut last year from what looks like people just not liking it. Can we revisit the matter? Thanks. -FC 15:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'd like to revisit the fact that have a quote, any quotes, about chairs is, quite frankly, one of the most piss-drunk stupid things I have seen on here. It's a chair; this is an encyclopedia: go to a real encyclopedia and point out to me how many chair quotes Funk & Wagnalls uses, then we'll talk. Otherwise, Can we end this frivolousness... --Alan 07:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Let's all remember this website is for fun. I had actually forgotten about that question and thought that the lack of a response meant it was a dead issue. -FC 12:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Mental torture I think this article was attempting to reference the Neuro-synaptic field generated by the interrogation chair in . I'm open to merging this with either of those, or even renaming this to something else, if anyone has ideas, or should we just delete it?--31dot 23:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I would go with a merge to the chair out of those two options, though I would go with a merge to torture myself. ;) - 00:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :This is defiantly suppose to be the interrogation chair. - 19:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC)